The present invention generally relates to a connector for coaxial cables, and in particular to a connector of a type including a head portion having a recess which has one end formed with a first ring surface for establishing a contact from inside with an end zone of an outer cable conductor, and a restraint for the coaxial cable, with the restraint being formed by a clamp bushing having a head portion side end formed with a second ring surface for clamping the end zone of the outer cable conductor from outside, and a pressure-applying member enclosing the cable and fastened to the head portion for forcing the clamp bushing in the axial direction against the first ring surface and to thereby clamp the end zone of the outer cable conductor between the first and second ring surfaces.
Connectors of this type are known for use with coaxial cables having a smooth, possibly foil-like outer conductor as well as for coaxial cables with annular corrugated or helically corrugated outer conductor (compare e.g. German Pat. No. 43 09 775 C2). Heretofore, the intermodulation behavior of such units of connector/coaxial cable was generally satisfactory. More recently, however, the demanded value for the signal-to-intermodulation ratio of connector/coaxial cable units has significantly increased when used in particular for mobile radiotelephone base stations.
Current designs of connectors are not suitable to reach the demanded high intermodulation ratio and in particular to offer an intermodulation ratio that is substantially constant over the service life. In other word, the currently attained contact-making capability is not always satisfactory.